Fairy Tail: Erza x Natsu collection
by SoulShirt
Summary: So this is a oneshot/story line fanfiction. Anyway bunch of Erza x Natsu and possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Needed a change of pace from all the HTTYD stuff. So here is a little Fairy Tail action. I might try to mess around with POV in this I dunno. Please review. Also im just starting the second season so no spoilers please. This takes place after The Tower Of Heaven.**_

Erza's eyes slowly opened to find Natsu holding her in his arms. He sat her down, the waves crashing against her armor. She looked her right to find the casino they had been to before she was kidnapped. The memories came rushing back to her being swallowed by the ethernano and then it went blank. "Hey!" Erza looked back to Natsu who was in tears at this point. "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again!" She smiled gently at the young man yelling at her. "Ok I wont." He looked at her dead the eye, she could see the mixture of anger and sorrow in his eyes. "Promise!" Natsu couldn't keep the tears from coming no matter how hard he tried. "Ok Natsu, I promise." She cupped his cheek trying to calm him down, she knew how worked up he could get. Natsu took her hand into his, "Just one more promise Erza, please." Erza pulled him closer to her resting his cheek on her armor. "Yes? Just tell me." Natsu drew in a breath, "Let me stay with you, always." She looked down at him with complete shock. 'Is he asking what I think he is?' She thought. He continually sobbed into her armor, "If you say yes I will always protect you with my very life. I will do my best to keep you happy for the rest of your days, so you'll always be smiling." Erza stroked his head smiling, "Ok Natsu, I promise to let you stay with me but you have to promise me that same thing." Natsu stopped sobbing and sat up he put on his usual goofy grin and said "Yeah! Of course!" The others came running up, Lucy slid and hugged Erza while Happy fly and landed on her shoulder. "Come on guys! Im starving and we can still eat at the hotel!" Happy fly up saying "Aye sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER ERZA'S OLD FRIENDS GENT THE PROPER FAIRY TAIL SEND OFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natsu went to bed early trying to get some sleep before the train ride home. He was already getting dizzy thinking about it. *Knock *Knock He sat up looking over to the chair Happy was sleeping in thinking it was him. After confirming that it wasn't him he walked to the door, opening to find Erza. "Um... Hi Erza what's up?" She frowned at him, "This is embarrassing, but... Uh... C- can I sleep with you?" Erza blurted it out fast without even thinking. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes, almost scared of the thing she just blurted. Erza's face went red with embarrassment," I MEAN JUST SLEEP NOTHING ELSE!" She punched his face sending him flying. "I wasn't saying anything..." Natsu sighed as his soul came out of his mouth, his face steaming. She laid down next to him, resting her head on a pillow. Erza winced in pain, her injures hadn't quite healed. Natsu took the pillows on his side and put them under her head. She seemed to relax a bit more resting easier on the bed.

(Authors note: Here we go. Never done this before before.)

 **Erza POV**

Guess my neck injuries are worse that i thought, this is going to be a long night. Huh? What is Natsu doing? Ahhhh, so much better guess he really does care about me. I mean i never had any doubt, but why would he want me. Lucy is much prettier than i, and much more of a girl than i am. Why did he pick me? Natsu...

 **Normal POV** (How was it? I know it was short but i couldn't figure out how to do what is coming up. Please leave a review.)

Natsu flipped over looking at Erza's face, scanning over all the battle scars and even with the scars she was still so beautiful. She flipped over finding Natsu staring at her intently. "Come closer." Erza said to him. "Um... Me?" She laughed at the dumb look on his face. "Of course you don't be stupid. Now come closer." He scooted awkwardly closer to her. 'I knew it, he was just caught up in the moment and just made a false promise.' Erza scoffed and turned her whole body away from him. Natsu sighed and got up next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "Im going to keep my promise. You'll see." He whispered in her ear, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. Her heart fluttered in her chest at his words and she shivered at his touch. "Thanks..." Erza said softly. Erza and Natsu fell asleep minutes after with Natsu still holding her in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Sooooo, I might have lied. This might not be a oneshot collection but a full blown story I still haven't decided. Don't worry it is not replacing HTTYD: Lost Love. This is just a side writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I got some good reviews for this so im going to continue writing it. Anyway a big shoutout to... someone... I can't find the email. They gave me some good advice about my POV. Big2100 or something like that. Now read and enjoy. (Warning lemon! Warning lemon!)**_

It had been a few weeks since the promise had been made between Natsu and Erza. They started seeing each other more often and going on more quests just the two of them. Rumors were running wild around the guild, "I bet Erza owes Natsu a shit ton. Why else would she hang with him? " Was one of many. Makarov knew what was going to happen since they were kids so he just kept his mouth shut. Happy spilled the beans to Gajeel who didn't care either way. Erza and Natsu just couldn't care in the slightest who knew. If they were found out made no difference to them, they just wanted to be together. (Author's note: I think I just puked a little in my mouth. "Just wanted to be together" Who writes sappy shit like that? Oh... I guess I do.)

Natsu sat in the guild hall chowing down on food with Happy. "Hey." He looked up seeing Erza there with a job. It was a S class mission, but he had been on so many of those he thought he should be a S class wizard. "Do you want go with me or not?" Natsu gulped loudly, "Can't I finish eating?" She huffed at him then laid the request on the table, NAtsu began reading over it. "Kill this monster terrorizing, blah... blah," His eyes went wide while Erza smirked. "500,000,000 joule?" Natsu got up grabbing the job request and Erza and started running out the door. "Come on we gotta get there as soon as possible and kill this thing!" Erza ground her heels into the pavement, "Natsu! I must get my things first!" She smacked her gauntlet over his head, knocking him out cold. "You can be a real idiot some times you know that?" She stomped off to get her things.

After Erza got her things and picked up Natsu they headed off to the train station. He started to go green with sickness. They boarded the train heading to the closet town to their mark. "Just kill me now... Please!" He groaned. Erza wrapped her arm around him then punched him in the gut. "There..." She leaned him on her lap and started stroking her fingers through his hair. She loved the feel of his hair through her fingers. So soft and smooth even though it was messy. She turned around cause she felt that some one was staring at her. There was nobody that should could see so she kept stroking Natsu's hair. To her knowledge, Lucy and Gray were in the compartment behind them.

Lucy giggled like a little school girl while Gray just huffed. "It's so cute," Lucy squealed. "I never thought Erza could get cute like that!" He glared at her, "What? That stroking his hair thing? Just trying to ease him cause he's a wimp that can't travel." At the moment Natsu flew up from Erza's lap and walked over to Gray slowly. "Who... BLegh... Calling a wimp? I could... take you any-" He stopped and threw up all over the floor also passing out. "Man, he is an idiot. Waking up just cause i called him a wimp, like he has a sixth sense or something."

 _ **So i know it was REALLY short but i wanted to move on and this was going no where. Anyway review and whatever.**_


End file.
